1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser specifically adapted for mounting at a user selected location on a user""s body or gear, and for dispensing shotgun shells in a manner that facilitates increased speed and efficiency in the manual reloading of a shotgun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carriers for dispensing ammunition shells and cartridges in positions to facilitate rapid reloading of weapons are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 162,481 issued Apr. 27, 1875 to Lee shows a box designed to enclose a single row of cartridges. With the use of a follower and zigzag spring the cartridges are forced towards the opening of the box where they are dispensed. A pair of straps is provided so that the carrier can be worn on the body so that the opening of the box is positioned near the waist of the wearer to facilitate rapid reloading of a weapon. In use, the lower-most cartridge, which is held in the box under the pressure of the spring, is grasped by one end and pulled out of the box via the opening.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,741, issued Apr. 11, 1950 to Johnson teaches a waist worn device for dispensing ammunition. The Johnson device is in the form of a container that carries two stacks of cartridges that are funneled by the shape of the container into a discharge chute, wherein one small end portion of the bottom-most cartridge is exposed out of an opening in the container. A spring-bias stop member precludes ejection of the bottom-most cartridge out through the container opening. The exposed end of the bottom-most cartridge must be grasped and pulled to overcome the stop member and remove the cartridge from the container. A bifurcated spring provides thrust to the top of each stack of cartridges to urge succeeding cartridges into the discharge chute.
Neither the Lee device nor Johnson device provides a rapid reload capability suitable for the present day needs of military and law enforcement personnel or for today""s competitive shooters and hunters using shotguns. Neither the Lee device nor the Johnson device is adaptable for ready integration with the high-speed tactical modular gear ever-increasingly in use today by tactical military and law enforcement personnel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an improved shotgun shell carrier solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention provides an improved shotgun shell carrier in the form of a rectangular plastic housing sized to receive from 5 to 25 shotgun shells. One end of the housing is closed by a sliding door. A zigzag-type compression spring is positioned within the housing between the sliding door and a magazine follower. The open end of the housing is provided with a pair of opposing feeding lips formed from spring steel and shaped to funnel the shells one at a time to a release point adjacent the distal end of the feeding lips. The feeding lips are formed with a centrally located finger slot having a length at least equal to the width of two shotgun shells. To prevent extra shells from falling out of the feeding lips when they are forced open as the bottom-most shell is grasped and removed, blocking elements are pivotally positioned at the open end of the housing. As the lower ends of the blocking elements are pivoted out the way during removal of the bottom-most shell, the upper ends of the blocking elements are pivoted into engagement with the shells near the opening of the housing to prevent extra shells from falling out when the feeding lips are open. The housing is additionally provided with protrusions spaced along both side surfaces of the housing, each having an attaching surface that is flush with the back surface of the container. An internally threaded metal insert in provided in each protrusion for receiving a threaded fastener, whereby the carrier can be conveniently attached to ones body gear or equipment in a desired position for quick and efficient reloading of a shotgun.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shotgun shell carrier that will enable more rounds of shotgun shells to be carried.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shotgun shell carrier that is readily adaptable as a modular accessory for high-speed tactical gear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shotgun shell carrier that can be positioned on the body in a place that shells can be quickly and easily removed for optimum efficiently in the reloading a shotgun.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.